wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
04.01b - "Hanks
Entering into Hanks Bismark saw a large woman, tall in stature, with scars all on her arms working off to the side attaching a buckle to a belt and hammering away at the pin. She looked up after a moment, a broad friendly smile, "Help ye?" Metal arms and armor and leather works lay all around in neatly organized rows. “Huh, she wasn’t here a while ago...” Apostrofae remarked. “How much do leather fighting clothes cost? And maybe some tall shoes” "I can wait until you help her" Bismark said, looking around at the gear, then turning to Apostrofae. "do... You know how coin works?" “She gives me stuff I give her coins?” she said, drawing a nod and a grin from Bismark. “Just making sure.” "would ye lookee that!” the store keeper beamed “World needs more women battle fit. Though I'd reccy good boots over shoes anne day! ‘Specially in a scrap' "Yes, boots. The ones that come up high.” Apostrofae said, pointing to right below her knee. "They look very uncomfortable but I keep getting in fights." "fer riding or fighting or both will do ya?" the shopkeep said, putting her tools away to walk over to her customers. "I am just now learning to ride horses. I didn't know you needed special boots to do it. Both I guess" Bismark stood nearby, watching and listening while checking out the goods as well. "boots fer riding have a little cut in the middle to help with the stirrup and stablity. Mudern boot heels ares a byproduct of that." the shop keep said, dusting off her hands on the leather apron she wore and getting a look at Apostrofae. "my my, aren't you a specimen!" “I’ve been called a lot of things before but never a specimen. What is a specimen?” Apostrofae asked. She laughed good naturedly, looking Apostrofae up and down as she circles her. "hard to define, but let's say you're one of a kind. I can be telling that that's what you are, and based on your stance. A bit of a fighter!" “I have been in a few fights lately. I am kind of new to it though. I need something that will allow me to move pretty easily but will stop people like the asshole that cut my leg a few days ago.” Apostrofae said, lifting her dress revealing the gash on her leg from the cave fight. "I tend to think that not getting hit is the best strategy out there, but I'm not paid when people don't get hit. Full leather would run ye about 13 gold, if you think you're gonna get in a lot of tusslin' I'd suggest studded leather, Run ye about 55. Boots i'll throw in for free. Happy to help a lady warrior. Me dad always wanted a warrior . . . had me, named me Hank" "Hank is a great name! My name is A'postrofae. And I agree with you on the not getting it. I'm not sure if anyone has ever hit you with a sword but it hurts...a lot. The guy over there acting all sneaky? He likes to get hit… and buckles. He likes buckles a lot. Can I still move fast in the studdy leather fighting clothes?” "Pleasure met, A'postrofae. Delightful name. One ye can't forget. I used to spar when I was younger, but never been hit with nothin' but a blunted blade. Didn't enjoy that either. And I'm deft in making buckles, you'd be surprised how many mercenaries ask for extra just to look more impressive ." “I don’t need buckles. I don’t change my clothes a lot. That seems to bother a lot of people.” Apostrofae thought a second. “Pockets though! I like pockets.” "Smart of ye. Pockets are ALWAYS useful! You have a time frame?' asked Hank. “I think we are here for a few days. How long does it normally take?” Hank did some math in her head. “Standard leather, off the shelf, extra pockets, gimmie a day. Studded can take two days. I do rush orders at right price.” “My friend Blak says I should never buy things off the rack.” Apostrofae said, looking in her coin pouch. “How much for a custom studdy leather by end of day tomorrow? I want it to fit perfectly” Sucking air through her teeth Hank looked at the ceiling for a moment. "65. Go ahead and look at the rack in the corner for boots." “Can you match my coat? Blak will like that I think.” Apostrofae asked, fanning the coat out some "Aye, I can dye it, but it won't be super set so I wouldn't throw it on immediately" Hank said, cautiously. Another gold for the dye and ye be all set" “Ok” Apostrofae said as she went back to where the boots were. Hank turned to Bismark, "And how can I help ye? Hopefully you can be shield brother and prevent one another from getting hit, eh?" Bismark smiled. “My duty is to protect, Hank. And to zat end, I am vondering if you might have any shields or studded leather armor zat is either higher quality than any other or has been enchanted so as to improve my chances of not getting hit, which you so rightly point out is the most important thing. Hank grinned ear to ear, "Do you think if I had enchanted armor I'd be working a shop by myself? Shields I have, but nothing magical" "heh, sorry to hear that, Hank. I am quite happy with my gear otherwise. Although, do you happen to have any of the materials I'd need for some leatherworking projects? "Depends on the project but, aye, material i have" "Just a small project, really. a few pouches I want to make and sew onto my armor. maybe a haversack" Bismark said, explaining his ideas "Sure, a few yards" Bismark continued as she pulled some skins out of a side room "...Just took up leatherworking recently, and vant to get a some smaller projects under my belt before i take on anything like zat set of armor my friend here is after." "Two silver a yard, if you're brand new to the trade, you're gonna want at least a few yards" She told him. "gimme 6 yards then" Bismark says, and pulls 12 silver out of his pouch." "Do know that I am giving you the cheap leather, thin, good for practice. The good stuff would cost about a gold a yard. I wanne be honest with you so you don't think I'm cheating you. I don't want no one to call Hank a cheat" "ah, fair. Thanks for the heads up, Hank. Maybe I'll just make some practice gear and ... nevermind, I know what I'm going to do. Thanks, Hank" Apostrofae made her way back to the other two. “Hank, is there a place where I could get my dress repaired?” Hank took a look at it. "Lucky fer you it doesn't look like many large rips, a competent seamstress could take care of that fairly easily. Two blocks east, look for a shingle showing two crossed needles. Mary is such a sweetheart. Tell her ol' Hank sent her" “Thank you, very much.” Apostrofae told her. “Were we supposed to meet that monk somewhere Bismark?” “Yeah, the Black Antlers”, Bismark answered “Ok” said Apostrofae after paying Hank and headed out the door toward the seamstress. Bismark waved and follows Apostrofae toward the door. "Thanks again, Hank." Blinking at the abrupt exit, she nods to Bismark. "Best of luck on your leather apprenticeship! Don't forget where you came from!" Bismark stopped in the doorway and turned back into the shop. "what do you mean, Hank? Do I know you?" Hank let out a full belly laugh, "no, I meant remember where it all started ... At ol Hanks and six yards of low quality cowhide!" "oh... okay." Bismark chuckled. "I'll let everybody know" "best of luck!" Hank said as he left the store Apostrofae stood outside waiting for him. “Are you coming to the seamstress too, Bismark?” “Sure, I can come along, i guess. Going to get zat dress fixed now?" He replied. “Yes, I should buy something else too. Another dress to wear while this one is being fixed would be good...” "Ah, that's smart.” Bismark looked at the pile of leathe rin his hands. “Hmm. I think I might be able to put together a leather dress with this stuff I just bought, Apostrofae." “Hum Ok. I need to get this one fixed. How long for you to make something?” She asked. "I can do it, but it'll take a couple days. Don't know if zat vill vork, since you vanted to get your dress fixed now" Apostrofae walked into the seamstress’ shop to find Mary working on some sewing. “How much for something to wear while my current clothes get repaired and how much for the repairs?” and worked out a deal with Mary to buy a new dress to wear temporarily while Mary repaired hers. Apostrofae gave her extra to have it done right, which was an affront to her, thinking that Apostrofae didn’t think she was up to the work. “I want to make this clear Mary, this was the last thing that I got from my mother before she died and it is the only thing that remains of her.” Understanding, Mary nodded and slides the 5s back. "With my condolences, repair will be done free of charge" “I thank you and didn’t mean to insult you with the extra coin. It is just very important to me.” Apostrofae said. "then it's important to me. It'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon" Mary said, and after changing into her new dress and giving hers to Mary, Apsotrofae left the shop to find Bismark waiting outside. “I'm done and ready to head back to where we are staying” she told him. “Were we staying at the silver dagger?" Bismark asked, unable to remember for sure "I was hoping you knew. I wasn't really paying attention when we got here" Apostrofae answered Bismark laughed. "I guess we'll try the dagger and see if anyone is there." he said, and led her to the silver dagger. As they approached, the sound of familiar zithar music drifted out from the open door. Entering in, they immediately saw Blak upon a small raised stage in the back corner, performing before a rapt audience. Even the serving women were moving slowly, some just standing still and watching, empty mugs in hand. Finishing his song, Blak took several bows, and noticing his party members walking in the door, started into his next number. "I think we found the place, A'postrofae." Bismark said, waving to Blak - who pointed them out to the crowd and including himself in his song “we might be heroes”, stepping from table to table and finally...include everyone in the crowd, ending up on top of the bar. Bismark rolled his eyes at the bard "We can be Heroes!" Blak belted out. Apostrofae shook her head and walked over to the bar. “Do you have ditch liquor here?" Trying to speak over the racous applause, the bartender told her "We have liquor that you drink enough you'll end up IN a ditch . . . but none FROM a ditch if that's your implication, miss" Apostrofae leaned in so she could be heard. "What do you have that is strong?" Reaching down, he grabbed an unlabeled bottle of brown liquor, he looks at Apos curiously as he pours a couple fingers worth and slides it over. "Two silver" Apostrofae took a whiff of the bottle, and slid a gold across the counter, "Keep them coming". "you uh . .. have a place to stay miss?" the bartender asked. As he asked, Able returned from his encounter with the fortune teller and seeing his friends, walked over to the bar. “Blak, is this where we’re staying?” Apostrofae asked Blak leaps down off the bar and leans against it next to everyone. "You bet. I'm holding 3 rooms. I already got one. Suppose we can double up if needed. I haven't seen some of the others." Able slid some coin across the bar and tells the bartender “I’ll have 3 rooms also” Apostrofae turned back to the bartender, "Yes, I have a room here." Blak and Apostrofae look at Able to see if he had acquired his platemail. "I bought some leather fighting clothes with shiny bits. Also boots and a new dress. Do you need money for your plates?"Apostrofae asked. Able seemed surprised at the question, and the noise from the crowd began to die down some. With the music finished, there was a pick up in the intensity of conversation, gregarious laughter erupting from one of the tables, and a general improvement in the mood after the performance. The owner leans out over the bar, "I know ye didn't ask, but I can't recommend Hanks enough if you need some armor" Able nodded to the barkeep and turned back to Apostrofae. . "Uh, yes? How did you hear about that? And how did you buy new clothes? That seems out of your...realm of experience" "I went to a store that sells them. A nice lady on the street told me where to go." "Oh. Well then. Look at you, surviving in the big city!" Abe said with a smile. "It was called Hanks like the drinkman said" Apostrofae told him. "They had a lot of fighting clothes." Able smiled at the mention of “fighting clothes” "Though the person that was running it was a woman. Isn't Hank a man's name?" unsure how to explain modern gender roles to a forest punk, Able simply said “"Uh, yes. In my experience" Apostrofae shrugged. "How long are we staying in this town? I have to pick up my stuff tomorrow evening." "I am not sure. Hopefully before they run us out because of the company we keep" Able said, gesturing at Blak on the stage. "Sometimes these bardic types can get a little enthusiastic in a larger town" "That seems hard to believe. He's pretty enthusiastic all the time." Apostrofae mentioned Able nodded his head to concede the point. "Where was this Hank's place? I need to go there after my constitutional” Able gestured to the barkeep. "One constitutional, please" Blak says, "Thank you for the complements, the both of you.!" as the barkeep sid the brown drink into Able’s hand Able picked it up and saluted the bard with it Blak turned to Apostrofae, and speaking in elven told her "New dress, fighting cloths, boots, and complete with shiny bits? A quick learner you are - You, go girl. I can't wait to see them." "Bless you" Able said to him, not understanding a word Blak had just said. Apostrofae replied in kind. "Hank was very nice and very helpful." "Bismark and you have been spending a lot of time together I see" Blak continued, in elvish. "Sorry Able. Didn't want to drag you or the rest of the bar into my enthusiastics regarding fashion. On that note though, how goes your search for total encasement?" Able laughed. "I was just asking the kid about her experience at Hank's. I think I might go there next" "I left my gear in your room, by the way. Sorry about that." "No worries at all. I had brothers, oh so many brothers! I don't mind roommates." Blak told him. "One of them was more of a fighting-man like you Able. Gods only know what he's up to now, or if he's even alive. Haven't heard from him in years." "Anyone I would know?" Able asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping it wasn’t someone he had killed. "Perhaps,so. It's not what you think. He was as pink-skinned as you are." "I Served with a bunch of halfsies over the years. Might have fought right next to him and never known.” Blak looked a little confused and then attempted to recover his wits. "Halfs...eh...right. Right." "Er...is that a slur? Did I say fuck that up?" Able asked. “"I grew up in the country with bumpkins" Blak turned and asked the barkeep if he can get a pull of something flavorful. "Wine or Ale? We also have some liquorice flavored spirits if that suits your fancy. Glows green it does!" "just give him the girliest drink you have." Apostrofae told the bartender. "Yes, preferably if she's cute", Blak said with a wink. Blak turned back to Able. "No, no, you're fine. My brothers, well, they're all Human. I was, i guess you'd call it, adopted." "Ah", Able said nodding. "That must have been interesting, growing up" "Oh, it was a grand time.” Blak continued. ” Everyone got into the sort of trouble you'd imagine, many boys and all, but nothing too racist or whatnot. I learned how to be very good with people I suppose. In the few times that didn't pan out, my brothers were quick to feed the offenders thus they forgot." While the group talks, the bartender pours out three drinks, one each of quality ale, a nice wine, and a thimbleful tall glass on a stem of glowing green liquor. "Please, Mr. Blak, Try them. On the house of course!" the bartender said, sliding them forward. Blak, not familiar with these, was delighted to oblige, starting with the daintiest one with the emerald sheen first. "Well, I better get to Hank's before they close" Able said, finishing the drink and standing up from the bar. "Someone point the way?". Apostrofae walked him through how to get there. "Huuwowie" Blak said after sipping through the first one, guessing he picked the wrong direction. He is already warmed up from the fire in that drink. "That was a very good and spicy anaise. On to the next...hmmm....looks like a nice wine to sip." 04.01b